


The boy who cried witch

by dfarmer2001



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfarmer2001/pseuds/dfarmer2001





	The boy who cried witch

"Hey Dorthy, how was school today?" Thomas asked. 

"Well considering this was the first day back to school after the whole summer.. It was pretty good." Dorthy Said.

"The real question is how was your day at school, Thomas."

"Um, it was good. Yea pretty good."

"Okay Thomas. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine." Said Thomas in a sluggish voice. 

"Be honest with me here Thomas. It's the first day back at school it couldn't have been that bad."

"Well I didn't get the same building as my friend was in. Which really, really sucked, because me and him planned on chatting about some personal things."

"What kind of personal things?" 

"Nothing much. Just about how his dad got an amazing job over the summer."

"Who is this guy? Is in even in your grade?"

"Yes, totally."

"What's his name." 

"Um, Tony."

"Tony, who?"

"Tony Hawk."

"How long have you known him?"

"All my life."

"Okay. How old is he?"

"Thirteen."

"Hmm. How come you have never mentioned him?"

"I like to keep things a secret." 

"Sure..." Dorthy said in a very sarcastic voice. 

"Okay you really wanna know the real problem! You wanna know why I am so upset. Why I have had a bad day?" 

"Well actually yes. If you don't mind me asking.. I have only been trying to figure that out for what, the past 30 minutes now?" 

"Okay well fine, I'll tell you!" Yelled Thomas. 

"You remember how last year I got in that big fight with that big jerk, Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Well I was called to the office today, and started asking me what I did over the summer."

"What does the summer have to do with Henry?"

"Well supposedly Henry's mom called in and stated that I threatened to go to his house and beat him up."

"Not to be rude or anything, but to be honest? Really? You couldn't and wouldn't hurt a fly even if you wanted too." 

"Hey! That's mean.."

"The truth hurts, but anyway continue on."

"Okay fine. I was in the office, and they were asking me all these questions, and they said that Henry's mom said that she caught me in her basement, and soon after she saw me there her very important legend something another was stolen. I think it was called the 'Secret Mohammed Ghost Head'. Something like that. Anyway the real question is how was a caught doing something in someone else's basement when all I have done all summer was sitting in my room playing video games?"

"That sounds a little spooky. The 'Secret Mohammed Ghost Head?"

"Yea that was it."

"Haha. This kind of sounds like something out of a ghost story or something."

[Sun starts to fade behind dark clouds]

"Yea, well. I think we better be getting home because it looks like it is about to storm."

"Well okay, see ya tomorrow." 

Thomas and Dorthy grab their bikes and hurry on their way home. On down the road Thomas starts to see things he has never once before seen in his life. Little did he know that someone was watching him. Watching his every move. He notices someone or something hiding behind a tree so he goes to take a look. Once he get's up close to the tree it starts to fade away..

[Wind starts to howl and thunder starts to boom]

He is finally home.  Creeeeeek... 

"Mom, Dad I'm home!"

"Okay sweetie. Your supper is on the table. It's your favorite. Pepperoni pizza from Little Ceasars with extra cheese and pepperoni." Replies Thomas' Mom. 

Thomas goes to the table and sits down on his brown wooden chair. He takes a bite out of his pizza, then he notices something that sort of looked like an American Cockroach crawl across the table. Then another, and another, and another. 

"MOM, DAD! Come here quick!!!" Thomas screams. 

His mom and dad comes running into the dining room table. 

"What son? What's wrong?" His parents ask worriedly. 

"Do you not see all these cockroaches?"

"Honey, I don't see anything." His mom replied. 

"Dad do you see them?"

"No son, I don't.. Where are they at."

"They are right in front of you! Do you not see them here on the table!"

"No I see nothing but your pizza, are you okay son?" His dad asks. 

 "Um, yea. Yea, I am fine. You can go now."

"Okay." His parents say.

His parents leave the dining room and go back into the living room. Thomas decides to go to his bedroom and call Dorthy and tell her about the incident. 

[lights start to flicker]

"Dorthy, you will not believe what happened while I was eating my pizza!"

"What, what happened!" 

"Okay, okay, I was eating my pizza and then 3 cockroaches came off my pizza and crawled over the table, but once my mom and dad got in the dining room they didn't see a single one of them but they were still there!!" 

"That is so strange, I could come over and see what's going on if you would like." 

"Sure that is fine. Hurry over though."

[Wind howling, lights flicker, thunder booms]

Thomas looks up at the clock and notices it has been 30 minutes since he talked with Dorthy on the phone. So he decides to call back. Dorthy's mom answers the phone and said that Dorthy left 30 minutes ago. Thomas told her that Dorthy never arrived. [ Power Goes Out ] 

Thomas lays down in the bed. 

[His bedroom door slams shut]

"Oh my gosh! What was that! MOM DAD COME HERE!" 

No one hears Thomas. 

[Something catches Thomas' eye in his closet]

Thomas get's up out of the bed and goes over to his closet. He starts to open the closet door. 'Creeeeeek'. Suddenly he screamed, "WITCH!" And to this very day he was never seen again.

 

 

 


End file.
